Things we lost things we found
by Tomas Clair
Summary: Two lost souls find each other and learn to live again. Ron/ Bonnie Warning rated for major character death, Alcoholism, and sex .
1. Chapter 1

Tara had hung up her cell phone and hoped Bonnie was at least sober enough to comprehend what she had just told her. It was about 30 minutes from Kim's death. She needed help to deal with Ron. He nearly broke a male nurse's arm when they tried to pry Kim away from him. The hospital staff was threatening to call the police.

"An angel died today Tara not any angel my angel " Ron stuttered

He choked on a sob.

"I remember the day I told her how much I loved her, I think it was just after I got back from the Marine Corps and Iraq. We dated on an off for a few years before since we were still growing up and focused on our own careers. I never told her until that day. , I stammered and stuttered like a young schoolchild, and I thought I scared her away, but the smile she gave me, that precious smile. I knew then she was mine for life."

Ron sat up in the hospital bed next to his wife Kim and gently stroked a bit of hair from her face, her lips where blue already. The doctors had finished removing the monitors and tubes from the lifeless shell. He cradled her small frame and sobbed into her hair at least he got to hold her and tell her how much he loved her as she faded away.

"God seems to have one hell of a sense of humor. I have killed and done so many horrible things in service for my country, things she never found out about while working for the C.I.A. I should be the one with the cancer. I should be the one dying in her place, not Kim, this sweet teddy bear of a woman would freak out if she stepped on a bug, or call me at three in the morning just to tell me about her bad dream. This isn't fair...this isn't fucking fair"

The doctors walked out of the room instinctively knowing not to move the body at least until he left, less his un-holster the pistol hidden under his jacket and let loose his grief one round at a time.

Ron cradled Kim's body closer and rocked back and fourth silently humming to himself, as Tara looked on not sure what to say or do. Kim didn't look as if she were dead she looked as if she were sleeping , like all those mornings he woke up before her just to see her at peace. He used to kiss her cheeks and lips until she woke up it were moments like those he cherished. He gave her a forehead another kiss at least she was still warm.

Tara was silent but walked over to Ron and gently began to pry Ron away from Kim's body and off the hospital bed, he did not resist her, he was passive like a child being led away. She had hoped bonnie would be here soon to help her deal with a grieving Ron.


	2. Chapter 2 Bon Bon

Bonnie had always been possessive, to the point of using sex, emotional games, and even violence to get what she wanted from a man. In the end when she would break up with them or vice versa for a myriad of reasons. She would find herself sitting alone on her living room floor with a half bottle of tequila and dried tears on her face, wanting something to fill the void that had developed in her heart over the years. She had always expected to be alone, but when loneliness came she felt nothing but a simple void that needed to be filled She tried everything from drugs to silly little one night stands with both genders but in the end she would be left emotionally numb and alone.

She did not bother getting dressed once she sat up in bed, why bother she thought. She lived alone in a apartment. Tara stopped by to check on her occasionally. Kim Possible-Stoppable had helped her through rehab twice, much to the surprise and encouragement of her husband Ronald Stoppable. What would she care if she wore something today, she made it a point to keep Tara at a distance, and Tara did the same too to a point; she still thought bonnie was worth saving, much to her husband Wade Load's disgust. Why get dressed. To impress a man maybe, only to have him leave once he was tired of fucking or hitting her, or to ensnare a hapless nice guy who will eventually leave her once she has drained him of his kindness through her manipulations, and unpredictable insecurities. Bonnie felt nausea at the last thought and pushed herself out of bed.

She padded her nude toned form into the kitchen and placed a pot of water to boil for her morning cup of tea. She tried to drink some but heaved it up in an oily flaky mix of bile and undigested alcohol with just a hint of blood. She finished the rest of the tea anyway and mopped up the mess hoping it would at least the tea will keep her from feeling too weak.

She coughed and shuffled into the living room and sat down hard in front of her computer/television ready to start weekly morning ritual of typing out two fashion articles and planning her next assignment request for her newspaper editor. Her perceptive writing skills always came up with something that earned her a months pay in one week. She could not think of anything to write.

It left her with the nausea again returned with it. It left her speechless. Somehow, she ended up back at her kitchen table staring at a cup of coffee with just a hint of vodka mixed in. She figured she could drink a little. It would make her feel better. Her two favorite drinks mixed in one-half empty coffee cup.

She reached over and pulled an envelope from the behind the toaster on the table. She opened it looking though the contents from the Sperm-bank she visited last week. She had always thought about it on and off over the years she was two weeks form her thirty-first birthday and sensed her biological clock ticking. If she could not have a man then she could have a child maybe that will fill the void. She planned on getting artificially inseminated and raising the child on her own. She would not have to deal with a husband or boyfriend no custody or divorce issues just her and a child of her own.

Unconsciously, she had stopped drinking from the cup and began drinking from the vodka bottle straight. If she was going to spend the day naked and home alone she might as well not be sober for the pathetic experience. She raised the bottle to take another mouthful, but the ring tone of her cell phone made her pause. Bonnie stumbled over the empty beer cans on her living room floor and slammed knee first into the coffee table before picking up her cell phone off the table and answering it with one hand and taking another gulp of vodka with the other.

"Hello?" She groveled out a bit to roughly trying to hide the slight slur in her speech.

" I need you at the hospital Bonnie...I can't handle Ron by myself and Wade is out of town" she didn't believe it at first It had to have been some sick joke but when she recognized the voice of her long time best friend Tara she dropped to one knee and grabbed the edge of the coffee table for support. She felt ill again.


End file.
